Chute de pierre
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Humour !


Aurélia

Disclaimer : pas à moi , pas de sous.

Genre : très léger ! romance Sam et Jack.

Saison : entre 4 et 7

Episode : aucun

Résumé : humour

CHUTE DE PIERRES

Elle marchait derrière lui comme à l'accoutumée, observant ses longs pas glissants, il avait une façon bien à lui de s'approprier en sol en marchant. Quand il passait dans un lieu il était à l'aise, il était chez lui. Cela la rassurait quelque part, non qu'elle soit froussarde, pas du tout, mais elle aimait sa tranquille assurance qui se manifestait à chacun de ses pas. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation de sa nuque, de son dos très droit. Ses yeux parfois descendait le long de ses reins et s'attardaient plus bas. Il avait vraiment la plus belle paire de fesses….

Non Sam arrête, n'y pense plus…

De temps à autre il se retournait à demi, il n'était nullement dupe, et savait très bien que Sam en profitait quand il était devant. Dans le cas contraire il le faisait aussi.

Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il la surprit en plein délit de matage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux.

-Alors Carter dit-il malicieusement le paysage vous plait ?

Elle rougit violement, il s'en aperçut et d'un large mouvement de bras montra les montagnes enneigées qui les dominaient de toute leur splendeur.

-C'est magnifique mon colonel, vraiment magnifique dit-elle en articulant avec une certaine difficulté.

-La gorge sèche Carter ? dit-il, vous voulez boire un peu ?

-Oui mon colonel , je veux bien.

Il lui passa la gourde et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, électrisant une atmosphère déjà lourde de sous entendus.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre pensa t-elle avec un sourire . Et à voix haute :

-Merci mon colonel.

-On se remets en route ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse il repartit devant elle.

Ils devaient atteindre une grotte où Daniel avait dit qu'il y avait eu autrefois une activité goa'uld dans cette région, et les populations effrayées s'étaient longtemps cachées dans ces cavernes.

Jack soupira, une longue marche sans doute pour pas grand-chose ! Mais Hammond avait trouvé cela utile et ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Arrivés à un embranchement ils avaient du se séparer. Daniel et Teal'c d'un côté, Jack et Sam de l'autre. Aucune indication de chemin. De temps à autre ils établissaient un contact radio. Toujours pas de grottes.

-On va bivouaquer ici dit Jack, la nuit commence à tomber et le chemin devient dangereux.

-A vos ordres dit-elle.

Et empoignant sa radio :

-Daniel

-Jack je vous reçois deux sur cinq

Grésillement….

-On s'arrête pour la nuit, dit Jack plusieurs fois.

-Entendu, hurla Daniel, nous aussi !

-Un problème avec la radio mon colonel ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il a compris dit jack.

La nuit était totalement tombée, ils avaient trouvé un abri sous une anfractuosité de rocher.

Jack pénétra le premier, Sam juste derrière.

-Mon colonel ! cria t-elle, le terrain n'est pas stable !

-Oui major je vois, tandis que des secousses secouaient la montagne toute entière. Par prudence ils étaient sortis de la grotte.

Jack prit aussitôt sa radio

-Daniel, Teal'c, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui…t…out…v… bien.

Le son ne s'était toujours pas amélioré , mais Jack était rassuré. Ils attendirent une demi heure et retournèrent dans la grotte, prendre leurs affaires.

Elle entendit le cri, un grognement sourd plutôt.

-Mon colonel hurla t-elle.

Elle se précipita et vit O'Neill à terre qui se dégageait. il avait reçu quelques pierres tombées de la voûte.

-Vous êtes blessé ? dit-elle avec inquiétude .

-Non ça va , c'est juste des pierres qui me sont tombées dessus C'est rien du tout dit-il en se relevant avec une grimace.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous examine ?

-Surtout pas !

-Comme vous voulez dit-elle.

A la lueur de la torche ils établirent un campement dehors, c'était plus prudent. Une tente fut vite montée et ils se mirent à l'intérieur car la température avait fraîchi brusquement avec l'arrivée de la nuit.

La tente n' était éclairée que par une lampe tempête. Ils ne se parlaient pas, préparant en silence leurs affaires.

Sam sortit son duvet et en se retournant elle vit jack de dos, il y avait un peu sang sur son pantalon. Il avait du être blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Mon colonel !

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes blessé.

- Non, je sens rien du tout !

-Il y a du sang sur votre pantalon !

-Ah dit-il en mettant sa main

Il la retira légèrement tachée de sang.

-Oh ! fit-il.

-Il faut que je vois ça dit Sam.

-C'est rien du tout Carter !

-Oh si ! et puis même si ça ne saigne pas beaucoup, il faut désinfecter la plaie.

-Vous êtes sûre ? dit-il d'un ton suspicieux

-Naturellement ! dit-elle le visage lisse et le regard neutre.

Elle soutint sans broncher le regard de son colonel.

Déshabillez-vous mon colonel. Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel, il faut que je vois cette blessure.

-Me déshabiller devant vous ! non Carter !

-Vous préférez peut être que ça s'infecte ! C'est très grave une infection non soignée ça peut conduire à l'amputation !

-On n'a jamais amputé quelqu'un d'une fesse ! Carter

-Allons ! ne vous faites pas prier. Auriez-vous peur que je vous fasse une piqûre par hasard !

Jack émit un grognement qui pouvait passer pour une acceptation. Il fit glisser son pantalon et s'allongea sur le ventre lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son … boxer noir !

La bouche de Sam s'assécha brusquement

-Mon colonel vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, je ne peux pas vous soigner à travers un vêtement !

-Débrouillez-vous, c'est vous l'infirmière ! dit-il en se soulevant sur les coudes et en tournant le visage vers elle.

-Vous l'aurez voulu mon colonel !

-Moi ! je ne veux rien du tout protesta t-il. Et..

Il se tut brusquement, Sam venait de faire glisser le boxer le mettant à nu.

Il se rentra la tête dans les épaules et murmura

-Alors docteur le verdict ?

-C'est pas très beau à voir, dit-elle en scrutant la toute petite égratignure qui ne saignait déjà presque plus.

-Ah ! dit-il

-Oui, il va falloir que je vous recouse.

Sam prenait tout son temps pour admirer le paysage. Le bas d'un dos musclé et bronzé, une chute de rein fort intéressante et la plus paire de fesses de tout le SGC, à peine déparée par une petite écorchure de rien du tout.

Le cœur battant, Sam se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis de jetant à l'eau elle posa la main sur lui. Elle sentit son frémissement quand elle accentua sa caresse. Il ne disait rien sans doute trop occupé à se contrôler. Du bout du doigt elle toucha la petite blessure.

Elle prit son temps pour sortir du sac le matériel adéquat. Pendant ce temps elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il ne bougeait pas lui offrant une vue de son postérieur magnifique (ou une vue magnifique de son postérieur)

-Pressez vous Carter, j'ai froid.

-Excusez moi monsieur, mais je ne trouve pas le désinfectant.

-Tant pis, on s'en passera dit-il en commençant à bouger.

Elle l'arrêta en posant la main sur lui, elle s'était assise très près, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

-Il faut que je vois si vous n'avez pas d'autres blessures mon colonel, dit-elle en soulevant le tee shirt jusqu'aux épaules.

Elle en avait le souffle coupé, quel dos ! elle partit en exploration le touchant, le tâtant ,

-Arrêtez Carter dit-il d'une voix rauque .

Sa main se souleva, elle souriait. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait cela plus tôt ? C'est vrai qu'il était rare qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la même tente.

C'était interdit , d'accord ! mais là elle le soignait, enfin c'est ce qu'elle lui faisait croire.

Finalement elle retrouva le désinfectant et avec une compresse elle la posa sur la petite blessure. Il ne dit rien, il est vrai qu'il ne devait pas sentir grand-chose.

A regret elle remonta le boxer, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, sans se trahir.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le duvet.

-Merci Carter dit-il

-Mais de rien mon colonel, demain je referais votre pansement.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire !

-Oh si, il le faudra, vous savez l'infection ?

-Ah oui ? l'infection.

Le lendemain quand ils se levèrent il faisait grand jour. Ils sortirent de la tente éblouis par le soleil. Jack attrapa sa radio et appela Daniel.

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé ici, nous redescendons.

-Entendu dit Daniel, de notre côté nous avons trouvé la grotte.

Ils se mirent en route et cette fois-ci c'est Sam qui marchait devant.

-Carter appela Jack au bout de quelques minutes de marche, vous avez du sang sur votre pantalon !


End file.
